


The Egg.

by T0xicwat3r



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Awesamnook, Captainpuffy - Freeform, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Omega Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0xicwat3r/pseuds/T0xicwat3r
Summary: My friend asked me to post this on here, she told me not to read it and just post it(At the moment shes still working on it)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Egg.

¨NENOBEPOBE¨ Sam Nook yells at Tommy. ¨MORE WOOD? UGGGGG¨ Tommy says, as he slump over to get more wood for Sam nook. ¨is for big innit hotel, tommy. Plus, a little more work won't hurt.¨ Tommy says to himself. He walked over to the forest, axe in hand, but just before he started swinging ¨TOMMY!¨ Tubbo yelled, as he ran over.¨OH tubbo! Hello¨ Tommy said. Tommy holds down his axe and looks over to see tubbo, with, what 10 bees? Following him. ¨TOMMY LOOK! I found some bees :D¨ tubbo said happily ¨That's great tubbo!¨ Tommy says sarcastically. 

Tommy started chopping at the wood , seeing as he had to get another 3 stacks of it. ¨TOMMY THATS LOUD!¨ Tubbo yells. Tommy ignored it and continued to keep chopping. ¨TOMMYYYYY!!!¨ Tubbo yells. ¨TUBBO I-¨ Tommy stops chopping while looking at tubbo. ¨Tommy I have wood! How much do you need??????¨ Tubbo says, holding out at least , what seems like 5 stacks of wood. ¨I only really need 3 stacks. Sam nooks being a bitch.¨ tommy said angrily. Tubbo hands Tommy 3 stacks of wood,¨ So how's the hotel going?.¨ ¨Er..good.¨ Tommy looks at the wood. ¨Thanks for the wood. I'm gonna head over to Sam nook so i can get this done. Tommy says. ¨Ok! But wait, here.¨ Tubbo handed Tommy a bee charm. ¨Oh…..Thanks Tubbo!¨ Tommy says. ¨I have one like it! We both have one, to remind each other that we are ALWAYS HERE.¨ Tubbo said, seeming to try to get a point across. 

Tommy looked down, still grasping in his hand ¨Thank you tubbo.¨”Tommy put the bee chain in the pocket and started to walk back to where Sam nook was.¨SAM NOOK! I GOT THE WOOD!!¨ Tommy said as he ran over. ¨NENONEPEPOBOOOBEPOBEBABABO¨ Samnook says. ¨An egg...¨ Tommy says confused. ¨NENO¨ Samnook replied.. ¨I'll find it.¨ Tommy said. Tommy walked off, on his way over to his house he bumped into Puffy. ¨Tommy! How are you?¨ Puffy asks. ¨ I'm good! I do have to ask though… Do you know where this ´egg´ is?¨ Tommy replied, very confused. ¨Oh..the egg?..¨ puffy said. She sounded..scared. ¨Yea, samnook said i needed to go check it out.¨ tommy replied. ¨Uh, I'll show you ok?¨ puffy said, uncomfy. ¨Ok! Take me¨ tommy insisted. Puffy and Tommy headed toward the spider spawn, puffy nerves as hell, and Tommy excited. ¨Here we are..¨Puffy says as they arrive at spider spawner. ¨THERES NO EGG HERE PUFFY! LIER!¨ Tommy exclaimed. Puffy grabs tommys hand, and drags him down the hallway. ¨well if you would wait.¨

They walked into the red, wet, squishy red vines. ¨W..What the fuck is this?¨ Tommy asked. ¨The egg. Tommy. is the egg.¨ Tommy starts to take off his armour when, ¨NO DON'T! You'll end up either hating or loving the egg. Is better to keep your armour on. Ok?¨ Puffy would exclaim. Tommy, confused. Continuing to walk around, they didn't seem happy like they did earlier. Tommy walked down the red vines. Puffy bahed nervosa. ¨Well here's the egg! Uh… Can we go now???¨. Tommy didn't respond.

He walked toward the egg. Not listening to puffy, Tommy took off his chest armour. ¨TOMMY!¨ Puffy tried to run over to Tommy, but tripped on a vine. The vines wrapped around puffys legs. ¨TOMMY NO YOU'LL GET HURT!¨ Tommy, being himself, didn't listen. He thotch the egg. His mind started racing. ¨uh.. I feel nothing. I.. I don't like or hate it.¨ Tommy put the armour on. He walked over to puffy. Crying from the fright. ¨TOMMY YOU COULD HAVE LOST EVERYTHING! DON'T DO THAT!¨ puffy cried, shaking.

Out of nowhere, the vines tighten on puffy. SNAP. Puffy cried out, yelling in pain. ¨PUFFY!¨ Tommy ran faster, making sure not to trip on the vines. Puffy looked up ¨MY LEG, IT SNAPED MY LEG TOMMY¨ Tommy grabbed puffys hand, pulling her out of the vines. The egg made a noise, that sounded like….laughing? Tommy grabs puffy, carrying her out of the room. Tommy was scared. He is only 16 and has been through so much. They get out of the egg room, now in the spider spawner room. 

Tommy lay puffy down. ¨Tommy is ok right?¨ puffy ask. ¨I'm not a doctor but i think it is ok.¨. Then Tommy remembered he had a healing pot. It won't fix the bone, but it will asleast help the healing a bit, to the point where it doesn't hurt too bad. He opened the bottle, drowning the cork away. He poured the potion on to the broken area. ¨Puffy it might sting.¨ ¨YUP,. YOUR RIGHT. IT STINGS.¨ puffy says, closing her eyes trying not to yell.

The sting wears off, and Tommy grabs some wood, and crafts some crutches for puffy. ¨Here let me help you.¨ Tommy helps puffy up, and helps get the crutches under her arms. ¨that egg isn't good. It doesn't have to make me hate it. Nobody hurts a friend of mine.¨ Tommy said under his breath, as he helped puffy.

Puffy and Tommy made it out of the spider spawner, and headed to puffys mushroom home. ¨ Tommy was here. Set me on my bed, please.¨ Puffy whimper. Tommy nodded, and helped puffy into the house. He set puffy on the bed, and put the crutches right next to the bed. ¨I'll be back later to check on you, ok?¨ Tommy asked. Puffy nodded, wincing in pain

Tommy walked off, heading to his home. His brain raced. He was almost there, when he stumbled on to the bench. He panicked. All the memories. The loud explosions. The death. The withers. It all came back. ¨YOUR ONLY A CHILD!¨ he remembered the dream saying. ¨IF YOU WANT TO BE A HERO TOMMY, THEN DIE LIKE ONE!¨ techno ecod in his head. A mental breakdown started. Tommy starts crying, tears flowing down his face. He screams out into the air. Unable to keep back. Pain. That's all that happens to tommy. Pain. Tommy had trouble breathing, he started crying more. Crying harder. He felt the warm touch. But it was unsettling. Dream, and his manipulating ways floating around his head. Tommy started staring at the floor. He screams, and curls up in his own arms and legs, crying.

Tommy ended up falling asleep like this. Crying. He wakes up to the warm sun touching his cold skin. He wiped his eyes, tired. He gets up and stretches. His back was sore from sleeping curled up on the bench. He looked at the view from the bench. He shakes slightly. He slowly started to walk to check up on puffy, but noticed something. Tubbo, sitting behind the tree behind the bench, asleep. It hit him. Tubbos face was red. Tubbo had huerd the whole thing. His mental breakdown was heard by his best friend, who was too scared to try and help. Tommy walked over, and noticed that tubbo was holding the bee charm. The matching one tubbo gave tommy just hours before his mental breakdown. Tommy stopped, releasing tubbo was scared. Tommy looked through his bag, pulled out some honey, apples and a flower and set them down next to tubbo. If tubbo cares for me, Tommy thought, I care for him. Tommy, still a bit shook, walked away, heading to puffys house. Tommy could not shake the feeling that tubbo was scared. I mean i would be scared too, if i heard tubbo yell at the top of his lungs, Tommy thought.

Tommy finally made it to puffys house, where puffy was reading a book. Puffys put down the book and looked up. ¨Tommy you're here!¨ Tommy nod, ¨Yup! Need anything, I just kinda wanted to stop to make sure you were ok! Puffy nod ¨Im ok! I don't do anything right now. Thank you for checking on me tho!¨ puffy responded. Tommy nodded and walked off. He thought about what to do. There's nothing to do… ¨TOMMY!!!!¨ tubbo yell, startling tommy. ¨AH yes tubbo?¨ Tommy says, spinning around. ¨I wanted to know if he could go deer hunting in the field?!¨ tubbo ask, eager to have fun.¨Sure! ¨ Tommy replied. How did tubbo push what happened last night? Does Tubbo think I don't know he was there? Should I tell him? Tommy shook it off, looked up to see tubbo running off, as normal, Tommy chased tubbo.

Tubbo would laugh, as if nothing bad ever happened. Tommy noticed that tubbo always was happy, never sad. Usually. Tubbo, as soon as he ran to the forest, was swarmed by bees. Tommy tried to count, 10, 23 , 50, 60.. He got to 60 and stopped. Tubbo laughed and smiled as the bees played with his hair. Tommy walked into the forest, laughing too. Tubbo grabbed Tommy's hand and ran deeper into the forest and forced Tommy to sit. Tubbos smile switches to a ster, confused, and worried frown. ¨What happened at the bench last night?¨ Tubbo demanded. ¨Huh?” Tommy shaked, finally figuring out why Tubbo wanted to come to the field. ¨WHY WERE YOU YELL, AND CRYING? STARING AT THE FLOOR?¨ Tubbo started to yell, tears running down his face. ¨tubb-tubbo i'm fine really it was-¨ tommy get cut off. ¨YOUR MENTAL HURT, BUT YOU TELL NOBODY! WE'RE HERE FOR YOU TOMMY¨ tubbo cried out, jumped over to tommy, hugging him. Tommy felt tubbos tear roll down his back. Tommy started to cry. Tommy and Tubbo sat there, crying. It felt like time stopped. He hurt his best friend without ever noticing it. Tubbo got up, the bees fluttering back over to tubbo. Tommy wipes his eyes, gets up, and says, ¨Well….YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!¨ Tommy started to run off, knowing that staying in the forest is a bad idea. Tommy looks back, to see Tubbo smiling once again, chasing tommy. 

===========================================================================

Hours later, Tommy and Tubbo sat on a hill, starting at the sunset. They were out of breath. Bees swarmed around tubbo, As tommy set up the jukebox, and played cat. Tommy sat down and Listened to the music. Tubbo hummed along to the music. The sun set, just as the disc finished. ¨We should head home.¨ tubbo said, Tommy nod his head in agreement. Tommy pack the jukebox, and disc, and started to head home. Tubbo followed tommy, humming a small tune. Tommy look in puffys house silently. Puffy was sleeping, with some leftover cake on the counter. ¨hope she didn't cook that..standing that longs bad.¨ tommy mumble. Tubbo tug at tommys shirt. ¨is cold come on.¨ tubbo whisper. Tommy silently closed the door, and continued to walk to his house. ¨You can stay at my place. Is too cold outside to head to yours. And too dark.¨ Tommy said. Tubbo nod in agreement. ¨OK. I just really cold at the moment.¨ tubbo say, shivering. Tommy sat in his house, on his bed. Tubbo roll out a sleeping bag, lay down and with in minitse he was asleep. Tommy sat on the far corner of his room. He made sure to be silent. He wrote in a book. Ranboo suggested it. He said it helped him when he was sad. And helped his memory too!!. Tommy stop writing, set the book down, drinks cup of water, and try to sleep.

===========================================================================

Tommy woke up to tubbo and ranbo talking. Tommy thought rambo was cool, so he got up, ruffled his hair, and walked over. ¨morning ranboo, morning tubbo¨ tommy mumble. Ranboo look at tommy's forehead, see as ranboo hated eye contacted. ¨HI tommy!¨ ranboo say, sort of nersove sounding. ¨Tommy, i have to talk to you later.¨ tubbo say.

Ranboo, looking confused, nodded at tubbo, and ran off. ¨Tommy samnook told me to ask you if you found the ¨egg¨ yet?¨ tubbo ask.. Tommy nodded. ¨i did.¨. Tubbos eyes light up. ¨SHOW ME!!!!!¨ Tommy looked scared, but tubbo insisted. ¨fine tubbo. Lets go. ¨ tommy say, rolling his eyes. Tommy and tubbo head to the spawner, ¨Tubbo when we get down there, DO NOT TAKE YOUR ARMOUR OFF, OR TOUCH IT. ok?¨ Tommy warn tubbo. Tubbo nod, and jump in to the spawner room. Tommy follows and hands tubbo armor. Tommy put his on, so did tubbo. ¨ ok. Lets go...¨ Tommy walked down the hallway. He hated this. Tubbo gladly followed. Tommy thought Why am i doing this… Tubbo finally said, ¨IS this the room?¨ Walking in to the vine filled room. ¨ Yes.. tubbo be careful ok?¨ Tommy spoke. Tubbo did the exact opposite. Tubbo rip his chest plate off, run toward the egg, and touch it. ¨TUBBO NO!¨ Tommy Yell running over. Tubbo looked at the egg confused. ¨ I don't feel like anything near the egg tommy...¨ ¨Like me?¨ Tubbo nod, and put his chest plate on. Tommy see a small smile creep on to tubbos face as they walk out. ¨Tubbo you ok???¨ Tubbo nod, leaving tommy confused. 

They finally get out of the spawner room, So very tired., tommy say.¨ that was stressful. I'm gonna go head to my house, and take a small nap, ok tubbo?¨ Tubbo nod, and wave as tommy walked off. Tommy reach in to his bag, and pull the bee charm tubbo gave him out. It was still shiny, as Tommy flipped it in his hand. Tommy remember when tubbo and tommy were kids, tubbo drew bees while tommy drew guns and stuff like that. It seemed so funny to phil, Tommy's dad, that they were so different yet so alike. 

Tommy arrive at his house, and open the door to Ranboo in the corner asleep. Tommy guess ranboo had a panic attack, and pass out, so tommy didn mind. Tommy get on his bed, and put the bee charm back in his bag. Tommy lay down, and slowly fall asleep.

¨Tommy? Tommmyyyy?! TOMMY WAKE UPP!¨ Somebody yell. Tommy wake up startled. Tubbo was standing there, he looked worried. ¨Tommy is been a day and a half! Why did you sleep so long?¨ Tommy shrugged. And stared at tubbo, something was off. ¨Tubbo did you get paint on your bee charm?¨ ¨no-?¨ Tubbo sounded confused,. But they eyes on the bee charm were red. They were meant to be black.

Tommy shrugs it off, and gets up. After grabbing his bag, he walked outside, and saw the big innit hotel was done. That's great , Tommy thought.

¨The vines got worse.¨ Tubbo say, making tommy swing around so fast, it startled tubbo. ¨ WHAT¨ tommy yell. ¨WORSE?¨ Tubbo nod, as we walked toward tommy. ¨ They haven't done any harm yet.¨ ¨ THEY expression changing. Tommy was so confused, ¨ SO IT BROKE HER LEG. IT HARMED PUFFY, END OF STORY.¨ Tommy yell at tubbo, as he stormed off to go check on puffy.HAVE! PUFFYS LEG!¨ ¨She was in the way.¨ ¨ WAY OF WHAT!¨. Tubbo look at tommy. 

¨In the way of you meeting the egg, tommy!¨. Tubbo replied, his face

He was almost there, until he saw her house. It was crumbled, vines on top of it. ¨ PUFFY!!¨ ¨Right here…” Tommy swung around, and there was puffy, crying in Niki's arms. Tommy ran as soon as he saw them. He grabbed puffy. Puffy was like a mother to tommy. He didn want her to cry. Tommy looked at the vines, angry.

“She was in the way, Tommy!” Tubbo mocked. I turned towards him. He thinks he's so cool. “SHE DESERVED NOTHING! YOUR ACTING DIFFERENT. I'M OVER IT ALREADY! PUFFYS HURT, STOP THIS ‘ACT’!” Tommy yells in rage. He was done with this act. He was scared about puffy. And tubbos acting dumb. “She was in the way. She got what she needed.” Tubbo said. 

Tommy walks over, and punches Tubbo in the face, angry. “TOMMY! WHAT THE HELL?” tubbo yell. “You got what you deserved, so why are you angry”. Tubbo looked at Tommy, He looked very angry. Tubbo got up, cleaned himself off, and walked off. Tommy was confused. He didn't hit Tommy, or anything. “The egg will know about this, tommy.” Tubbo says, walking off. 

Tommy looked back at puffy, who passed out from the panic. “She can stay with me, Niki.” Tommy offered. Niki shook her head. “Puffys already going to my house are ok.” Niki said. I nodded, and walked off. I thought about going to talk to Sam Nook, he's a good guy. 

Tommy walked over to the hotel. “Sam!” Tommy said happily. “BEE BOO OPP BEE BOO BOP” Sam nook replied. “Yes yes, i know that the egg is still here.” “BEE BOO BOO BEE POO PEE PEE BBBBB” Sam nook yelled. “Fine, i'll get it done soon.'' Tommy said. Tommy walked off, and yawned. He was so tired. What was he gonna do about tubbo? And will puffy be ok?

Tommy walk over to the ruin’s of l’manburg. He sighed, as he let his legs hang over the leag. He grab his bee charm. What happen to tubbo? Why was he acting strange..


End file.
